Interviews With The Naruto Crew
by shatteredpieces78
Summary: My chracter Kitana Hatake daughter of Kakashi is interviewing some of the Naruto chracters. This is my first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

_Interviews with the Naruto Crew- _

_Me: Hello, My names Kitana Hatake and today I'm going to interview the Naruto cast! My first person I'm going to interview is Ino Yamanka! _

_Ino: Hi everyone! _

_Me: So Ino our sources tell us that underneath all that Sasuke love is a small crush on Shikamaru! _

_Ino: -blushes- Who told you that? _

_Me: My sources! _

_Ino: Well I've never liked Sasuke I just say I do to make Shikamaru jealous but I guess he's too lazy to be jealous _

–_Sighs- _

_Me: Well I guess he'll find out some how. Well Ino, I am on a tight schedule here so bye. _

_Ino: Alright, Kitana see you later! _

_Me: I'm now going to interview Shikamaru Nara! _

_Shika: What a Drag. I've got to be interviewed by YOU _

_Me: Shut up I know where you live! I also know a little secret I was going to tell you but know I guess I won't. _

_Shika: Alright, I'm listening _

_Me: That's what I thought! Now the secret is…-whispers to Shika that Ino likes him- _

_Shika: What are you doing you troublesome……….-blushes after he is told- _

_Me: So the question now is do you like her back? _

_Shika: -looks at Kit-chan- Why would I like that troublesome woman? _

_Me: -sighs- whatever I'll talk to you later _

_Shika: -sighs and goes back to cloud gazing- _

_Me: Ok now I'm going to interview the one the only Sasuke Uchiha! _

_Sasuke: whatever _

_Me: Alright, Sasuke do you have a crush on anyone right now? _

_Sasuke: Whatever _

_Me: You know what? This conversation is over! Goodbye Sasuke! _

_Sasuke: Whatever –leaves- _

_Me: Now, I am going to interview the wonderful and handsome Kiba Inuzuka! _

_Kiba: Well you're pretty wonderful yourself _

_Me: Aw! Thanks Kiba! _

_Kiba: I'm just telling the truth and you're pretty darn cute too. _

_Me: -giggles- Thank You, Kiba-kun _

_Kiba: You're Welcome Kitty-chan _

_Me: -blushes then giggles- Kiba-kun, don't call me that in public only when we're alone _

_Kiba: Well, I sorry, forgive me? –Does puppy eyes- _

_Me: -tries to resist then gives in- Of course I forgive you! –Kisses Kiba on cheek- _

_Kiba: -laughs- gets her every time _

_Me: Well, Kiba-kun __I've got other people to interview so I'll see you at the movies at 7? _

_Kiba: -kisses Kit- Ok then at 7 my love –leaves the room- _

_Me: -blushes- Ok then I'm now going to interview the lovely Tenten! _

_Tenten: Hey! _

_Me: -hugs Ten- Hey Ten how are things? _

_Ten: Wonderful, things are working out perfectly between Neji and me _

_Me: Awesome! I hope you two stay together forever! _

_Ten: How Are Things with Kiba-kun? _

_Me: -blushes intensely- Why do you ask such a question? _

_Ten: Just Wondering, Kit _

_Me: -is still blushing- Ok Ten, I'll see you later_

_Ten: Bye Kitana –walks out laughing- _

_Me: I'm now going to interview the main character and wannabe orange, Naruto Uzumaki! _

_Naruto: I'm the main character?!? And I'm an Orange?! Awesome! _

_Me: You didn't know you were the main character? And no you are not an orange. _

_Naruto: But you just said I was one? _

_Me: -whacks Naruto over the head- you idiot! You're a stupid, hyperactive, colorblind loser! _

_Naruto: Hey! That wasn't nice! _

_Me: Just leave, Naruto. Just go. _

_Naruto: Fine I will leave! –Storms out yelling stuff at Kit- _

_Me: Ok then, I'm now going to interview Sakura Harnuo! _

_Sakura: Hi! _

_Me: So, Sakura have you been up to anything lately? _

_Sakura: I've just been hanging out you know, but I've mostly have been drooling over Sasuke _

_Me: -twitches- leave _

_Sakura: Good I wanted too –storms out like Naruto did- _

_Me: Ok, um I'm now going to interview the very shy Hinata Hyuuga _

_Hinata: Um…hi _

_Me: So Hinata when do you plan on telling Naruto you like him _

_Hinata: I'm…I'm….I'm…not sure _

_Me: -sighs- Kit-chan knows when you can tell him! _

_Hinata: Really? _

_Me: Yup! Tell him the next time you see him! _

_Hinata: Thanks! –Runs out of the room trying to find Naruto- _

_Me: Ok, um I really don't know who to interview now _

_Kiba: -walks back in- Hello sweetheart _

_Me: -giggles- Hi Kiba _

_Kiba: I thought you were interviewing people _

_Me: -sighs- I have no one else to interview _

_Kiba: well you never really interviewed me _

_Me: -giggles- oh really? _

_Kiba: Yay you never did _

_Me: well we'll have to fix that, won't we?  
_

_Kiba: -kisses Kitana on cheek- _

_Me: -giggles- _

_Kiba: That's my Kitty-chan _

_Me: -giggles- I am your kitty-chan aren't I? _

_Kiba: Of course you're my kitty-chan _

_Ino: Caught You! _

_Shika: -laughs- you two are troublesome _

_Naruto: I am an orange, Kit and you can do nothing to change that! _

_Hinata: -giggles- man, you two have serious problems _

_Sasuke: Kiba stole my girlfriend!! –Starts crying- _

_Sakura, __Kiba__: YOU'RE GIRLFRIEND?!?!_

_Sasuke: -laughs nervously- well, you see I've liked Kitana for some time _

_Me: -laughs nervously as well- and we've been dating for some time as well _

_Kiba: and I just kissed you! Oh I'm in trouble –starts running- _

_Sasuke: -runs after Kiba to kill him- _

_Sakura: My best friend is dating the man of my dreams?! _

_Naruto: Hey she's not dating me! _

_Me: -is giggling- _

_Hinata: And I thought you liked me! –Runs off crying- _

_Naruto: Hinata! I do like you! –Runs after her- _

_Ino: Um, that was awkward _

_Shika: Want to go eat in the Tea Country? _

_Ino: Sure! –Runs off with Shika- _

_Me: Crap, I'm all alone! _

_Tenten: I'm here Kit! _

_Me: -hugs- You're my best friend! _

_Ten: I know Kitana_


	2. The Sasuke Problem & Kakashisensai

Interviews With the Naruto Crew- 

Chapter 2-The Sasuke Problem & Interview With Kakashi-sensai

disclaimer-I no own Naruto!

Me: Hi,its me Kitana Hatake again! Miss me?

Sasuke: -walks out of now where- I'm sad

Me: Um...OK?

Sasuke: I try so hard to be great but I can't beat Naruto at being an orange!

Me: Well you can beat him at being a blueberry I would guess.

Sasuke: I don't wanna be a blueberry, dang it!

Me: -walks away-

Me: -enters house- I'm home oh loving family and i'm going to interview my father, Kakashi Hatake

Kakashi: -walks into room- Um hi?

Me: So dad tell me, did you enjoy the ANBU?

Kakashi: It was ok, but kept me away from your mother when she was pregnant with you.

Me: Hm, ok so how did you react when I was accepted into the ANBU?

Kakashi: Um, well scared, because your my baby girl and if I lose you like I lost your mother during an ANBU mission I'd be oh so lonely without my little girl to keep me company.

Me: Dad,promise me something ok?

Kakashi: Whats that dear?

Me: Never call me 'Dear', 'Baby Girl, or 'My Little Girl' in public.

Kakashi: Ok,I won't -sniffles-

Me: Alright

Sorry it's so short I was so busy and I have a case of writers block. Sorry if I didn't make it funny like the first chap.

-Kitty-chan


End file.
